The long-term goals of this study are to define and characterize the structural components of renal tubular basement membrane (TBM) from normal animals and to use the structural information as a reference in elucidating potential structural defects in disease states. We are examining the TBM from several animal models of polycystic renal disease (PCRD) for structural abnormalities. The models include PCRD, which is chemically induced by diphenylamine and diphenylthiazole, and a natural genetic model. The methods to be used include gel filtraton, ion-exchange, gas-liquid, and high pressure liquid chromatography, analytical ultracentrifugation, electrophoresis, circular dichroism spectroscopy, and chemical analyses.